


May 9th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Phil, and a furry surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 9th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

"No."

Clint’s face fell at Coulson’s words. “But Phil!”

"No."

Clint tried his best innocent, sad, begging face.

"No."

Clint held up the kitten and pouted.

"No."

Clint dropped the facade and made an annoyed face. “Her name is Cello.”

Coulson groaned. “You named her?! Why would you name her!!”

"Because once something has a name you can’t get rid of it."

"I can get rid of it."

"But you won’t." Clint grinned and forced Coulson to take the kitten.

Coulson wished he could call him a liar but Clint knew him too well.

"Fine. But you’re on litter duty and if she gets sick, I’m not cleaning it up."

Clint bounced on his toes. He leaned over and gave Coulson a peck on his cheek. “Good, because Viola is lost somewhere under one of the couches and I can’t get him out.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in. “Clint, please tell me you’re joking and we don’t actually now have two kittens in our tiny apartment.”

"Okay. I’m joking. There totally isn’t another kitten in the bathroom either."

"Clinton Francis Barton!" Coulson started to yell but a small furry head began rubbing under his chin and distracted him.

Clint just grinned and Coulson knew that had been a joke but it didn’t make him any less annoyed. The kitten licking his neck did help lessen the urge to break up with his boyfriend, though.


End file.
